Ragdoll
by MoonMistressTsuki
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha are still fighting, Kagome surrenders her life, and it's my first lemon. Rated for later chapters.
1. Ichi

AN: Well... I have written romance, but I've never really done a lemon. However... my perverted mind is instructing me to do so, so here goes nothing! Disclaimer is on my jigger-ma-thing.  
  
Questions: I'm new to this, so I don't know the lingo.  
  
What does "lime" mean? What does "A/U" mean?  
I'll think of more... but I should probably start writing the damn thing  
now.  
  
Kagome reclined on the grass and the stars shone in her eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking. She didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore; everything was meaningless. She was a tool here. No one cared.  
  
' I can hear them all inside. Drinking their stupid sake. I'm surprised Inu Yasha is acting that way. It's so unlike him.'  
  
A soft sigh escaped her moist lips. Inu Yasha... his silver hair and golden eyes. Her eyes closed and she visualized him in her mind. He stood tall and proud with a boyish face and threatening claws. His muscles so defined yet he was still slim. Her eyes opened suddenly when she saw him wrap his arm around her. That would never happen, and because of her heart- breaking thought her expression turned to one of suffering and pain.  
  
' Tomorrow is another day. More fighting and more name-calling. More demons. And a test for Chemistry!'  
  
Oh well, it wasn't like she was going anywhere soon. Inu Yasha "needed" her to find him jewel shards, so her life would have to wait. For everything she gave up for him, he couldn't even be nice to her. Even friends don't treat each other that way. She was just dirt that he stepped on everyday. She was nothing and it wouldn't even matter if she were dead because then he would rejoice in his true love returning to him. She was just stealing Kikyo's soul, right?  
  
She sighed again and walked back to the hut. She might as well try to get some sleep. She knew that she would have a hard day tomorrow and she would prefer to have happy dreams of Inu Yasha instead of harsh facts.  
  
"Kagome, wake up!" Inu Yasha shook her limp body hard and her eyes shot open. This was no way to wake up. He could at least call her name gently.  
  
The stars were still in the sky and the air was freezing. Something about the morning air was so unpleasant. During the night it must turn cold suddenly so if you awaken before the sun rises, it is miserable.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kagome walked out of the hut. She threw on a big sweater, but he could still sense her body shaking. "Let's go. The others are waiting." Kagome didn't even look up form the ground. But she ran in front of the others. She still was freezing and Inu Yasha could hear her teeth chattering and her leg hairs prickling upwards.  
  
' It's her fault for wearing such a small skirt.' He now looked at her in front of him. His glare softened and he watched her long, slender legs. They had become so muscular since she came here. Her skirt swayed with her hips and he chuckled to himself quietly.  
  
' If that thing was any smaller, I could have a nice little show right now.'  
  
He stopped his perverted imagination when he saw Kagome's thick hair swing around. She stopped and began to dig into her bag. She took out a thick book and Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at her. He felt bad that she couldn't do her schoolwork, but it was just stupid to do it while walking.  
  
"I have to get this done, so stop staring at me like that." Inu Yasha looked miffed at the girl and crossed his arms stubbornly. Their journey continued until the sun was high in the sky and Kagome insisted that they all eat.  
  
"Kagome, I'll make lunch. I know that you love the hot springs, so why don't you take a break." Sango, too, wanted to bathe, but she could see the stress in Kagome's eyes and her pity overwhelmed her.  
  
Kagome nodded to her and skipped off with her bags. Miroku looked after her slyly, but Sango caught his eye bending over to get some wood. Inu Yasha watched her leave and took off after her.  
  
Kagome had her socks and shoes of and was about to pull up her shirt when a block of red came into view. She pulled her shirt down and blushed. "Osuwari!!!"  
  
When the spell Inu Yasha regained control, he looked up at her in anger. "Well, I didn't know that you were stripping! I didn't see anything!"  
  
Kagome knelt down beside in front of him with a cross look on her face. He looked up at her a little scared. "What do you want now? Should I clean your clothes now? Or do you have something else stupid that will take away from my already dying happiness?"  
  
She regretted what she said when she saw how hurt Inu Yasha was. He got up and wiped the dirt off his haori. "Never mind," he said dejectedly. He trudged off, but Kagome didn't even apologize. She wanted to just take her bath and get on with life, if that's what it was. 


	2. Ni

A/N: Well, that was my first chapter, though I don't know how many I will end up doing. If any of you would like to add suggestions, please let me know. From now on, I will not update unless I hear reviews. I'm tired of not getting many. I am very jealous and it dampens my spirit to see that some people get over 200 while I only get 5. So R&R!!!  
  
Kagome sat combing her hair and looking down at her reflection I the water. As she hummed a song to herself, Inu Yasha sat in front of her. He didn't say anything, and Kagome felt awkward in his presence. They stared at each other without blinking. The breeze blew both their hair out of their faces and everything went silent.  
  
' He looks so sad. I guess that I shouldn't have said what I did earlier.'  
  
' She's just staring at me... why won't she talk?'  
  
Inu Yasha cleared his throat and spoke to her in a voice that she had never heard before. "Uh, Kagome, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I didn't know that you were bathing, and I shouldn't have snuck up on you."  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm over it. It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way that I did. I guess that I just lost it."  
  
"Well, I also wanted to apologize for not letting you go home. I know that you have things to do there, and I decided that you could go now if you want. I won't stop you."  
  
Kagome's face brightened for a fleeting second but she bit her lip and looked at him innocently. "Well, the test is over, so I guess I can just stay, but I will remember that you said that."  
  
Inu Yasha began to pull himself up when Kagome reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. She had such a gentle touch and she was never forceful because they both knew that her touch was more persuasive than anything. He obeyed and she told him to turn around.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for so long..." She pulled him back towards her and he blushed when he saw that he was in between her legs. She picked up her brush and started running it through the hanyou's thick, silver hair. She had never noticed before, but his hair was in better condition than hers even though he didn't care for it.  
  
' Must be part of being a demon,' she thought to herself. She stopped when she heard a slight growl coming from the dog in front of her.  
  
"Don't stop. I like this." She was surprised but kept brushing. They made small talk until she finished and he stood up using her thighs as support. Kagome blushed when he did this, but she was still sad when his hands left her. He turned and smirked at her.  
  
"I should have you do this more often. It feels nice. No wonder you do it everyday. Thanks!"  
  
They walked through the bushes where Shippo was waiting for them patiently. He looked at the two suspiciously and his big eyes narrowed. Kagome ran up to the little kitsune and hugged him. They played until the kid was too tired to walk and he lay down for a little nap. Kagome stroked his fur gently and noticed that Inu Yasha, too, had fallen asleep. He needed it, though. He fought all day and kept watch at night. Kagome remembered when she first met him. She thought he was so adorable when he was asleep. She strode over to him and stroked the top of his head gently, too.  
  
Sango and Miroku returned to find Inu Yasha and Shippo fast asleep and Kagome pouring over her books. She lay on her stomach with her feet lightly kicking in the air. She looked like a little girl and it brought back childhood memories to both of them.  
  
"Hey, guys! I was just working on some school work since we had some peace and quiet."  
  
"Go ahead, we're not stopping you." Sango set to work preparing for their battles to come.  
  
Inu Yasha stirred slightly and opened his sleepy eyes. He was happy that the first thing he saw was Kagome's smiling face. "Did you have a good nap? I think that you needed it. You work too hard."  
  
"Hey, Kagome, can you brush my hair again?"  
  
"But I just did. It isn't that bad."  
  
"Please? I'll be nice to you for the rest of today and tomorrow... and the next day. I won't call you any mean names and I'll listen to you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sango and Miroku began laughing when they saw Inu Yasha relish his brushing. He could care less what they thought. They didn't know what it felt like. Kagome's soft, tender hands made his spine tingle and she was so careful not to hurt him when she found a knot. He remembered the way his mother used to play with him. She was always so careful not to hurt him.  
  
Kagome looked down at the spoiled boy. She didn't know why she succumbed.  
  
' Oh, Kagome, you just wanted to be closer to him. You wanted to run your hands through his long hair and have him touching you.' Kagome shook her head and focused on what she was doing.  
  
"You know, in a couple days, it will be my birthday and our one year anniversary from when we first met. It seems like just yesterday I freed you from the goshinboku."  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and looked at her. He was deep in thought. She would definitely be leaving him then. "Well, I hate to tell you, but we may be fighting. Sorry."  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stood up. She didn't care. It wasn't like it was a really big day. She wasn't doing anything else, so she would much rather be in the feudal era with her secret love and two best friends.  
  
During their evening meal, Inu Yasha detected something in the air. It smelled of Kikyo and he could feel her watching him. Kagome saw the distant look in his eyes and knew exactly what was going on. She didn't want him to go see her, but she wanted even more not to be there when he left.  
  
"Uh, I'm going to go to bed now. I'm really tired. Goodnight!"  
  
She walked over to her futon and covered her head. She didn't want to even hear Inu Yasha go because she knew that when he did, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears.  
  
Sango watched as Inu Yasha strode into the forest.  
  
' Poor thing; she knew all along and so she decided to hide from the truth.'  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight. Miroku smiled at her charmingly until he saw Sango walk over to Kagome.  
  
"I think I'll sleep now, too."  
  
Miroku pouted when he saw her lay down as far a way from him as possible. ' She's just too smart for her own good.'  
  
Inu Yasha walked into a little clearing Kikyo's soul collectors were nearby so he followed them. He found her lying in the grass, and staring at her hands. At first he thought it was Kagome, but he saw her cold emotionless eyes.  
  
"I knew you would come."  
  
"I always do." Inu Yasha sat down beside her and supported herself with her arms.  
  
"Naraku is near by. But I do not think that you should fight. The time is not right. Please turn around and go back to my village. You will be safe their. I will deal with Naraku."  
  
"What? Kikyo, I will avenge your death. Just leave it to me. I have to protect you from him."  
  
"Inu Yasha, do as I say. You belong to me and I only want to protect you."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the ground. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't want to be "owned." Just because he was part dog didn't mean that he could be treated like one.  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
Kikyo faded away and Inu Yasha sighed. "Well there she goes again. She always wants to leave. We can never just talk and laugh. She never wants to just be with me."  
  
"But I want to be with you."  
  
Inu Yasha turned to find Kagome stepping forward. She sensed Kikyo gone and had run to see if everything was ok.  
  
"Kagome, were you watching?"  
  
"No. And don't feel bad. I understand now and I don't really care."  
  
She sat down beside him and he was surprised to see her in such a happy mood. Usually she just cried and ran away form him.  
  
"Well once this is all over, Kikyo will be back and you guys can talk all that you want." Kagome's voice showed her bitterness to the whole situation and Inu Yasha felt a sting of guilt in his heart.  
  
"But what will become of you? Will you just go home?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, it doesn't matter what happens to me. I already know, as does Kikyo, but you'll just have to figure it out." She stood up and stretched her hand out to him. He hoisted himself off the grass and walked a little behind her. For no reason he put his hand on her shoulder and she took comfort in his gesture. 


	3. San

Anna-7: I know! I am! Thanks for reading!  
  
Punk Wolfie: Sorry, Inu is really dumb. But don't get too mad... it will get better.  
  
Fallenrain: Yes, IY and Gome hook up. On Kikyo, I don't like her, but I don't hate her. I hate Naraku and Onigumo ï  
  
W neo mattW: are you a guy? I've been looking for a guy who is into Inu Yasha. I'm very perverted... and pretty kinky, so I hope that you like. Oh yeah... we should hook up... LOL!!! J/k  
  
Reignashii: I understand... I am very patient, so I won't get mad. I do practice Shinto, yanow. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gemini: I am going to try to make it as long as I can. Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Arigato everyone! Please keep reading! It'll get good... I think. I love you all. XOXOXOXOXO!  
  
Choosing a Life  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you that simple? We all know what will happen to Kagome if you wish Kikyo back to life. I remember that you told me about Kikyo being recreated. You said that she lay lifeless and was nothing but a rag doll."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Kagome will become a lifeless body too. She will not be able to think or move. No thought will be registered and although she would be able to hear you, she will not be able to understand it. Everything that she knew, all her emotions, her whole being will be lost."  
  
Miroku gawked at Inu Yasha's tear-filled eyes. It was the first time that he had ever expressed his true emotions and the monk felt honored to see it first.  
  
"I have some thinking to do."  
  
"Just remember, Inu Yasha, that Kikyo's life has ended, but Kagome's is still young."  
  
Kagome felt a hand prod her in her sleep. ' Not another early morning!' she thought to herself dismally. She opened her eyes to the night sky and sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she realized that everyone else was still fast asleep. She looked to her right and found Inu Yasha standing over her.  
  
"Kagome, come with me. We gotta talk about some stuff."  
  
"Can't this wait until the morning? I'm sleepy."  
  
All that she got was a blunt no and so, not wanting to wake everyone up with an argument, trudged after him into the darkness. Pretty soon it was too dark for her to see anything and she had to use her hearing to tell where Inu Yasha was going. He could see well but he didn't notice how much Kagome was struggling to keep up. Finally another noise caught her attention and she became disoriented.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Her cautious walk turned into a frantic run and Inu Yasha turned just in time to see her run straight into a tree. They couldn't help but laugh at the comical thing that just took place. He picked her up off the ground and led her by the arm.  
  
"Where are we going? It seems like we've been walking forever."  
  
Just as she said this the couple walked out of the woods. It was a full moon and the heavens wore a black cloak of diamonds. She gasped in awe of the paradise and became nervous with the hanyou. He let her go and lay down on the unworn grass. She stood beside him and smiled at the universe before her eyes.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it. It's beautiful. But why did you take me here?"  
  
"Happy birthday. I know how much you love the night and the stars, so I thought I would show you it."  
  
Kagome nodded in response. Inu Yasha looked up at her. Her eyes were so innocent, so wondering. Yet they were deep and held more emotion than any heart.  
  
"So, I thought some things over. I remember how you talked about leaving when Kikyo and I were together again. And then I wondered what would happen to you. But what I realized was that it would be unfair to take your life so young."  
  
Kagome perked up when she heard this and looked down from the moon. Inu Yasha reached up and tugged at her shirt. She sank down beside him obediently and looked at him with curiosity and eagerness.  
  
"You're only a child, and sometimes I forget that."  
  
"I'm not a child! I'm sixteen now. And I go through adult situations."  
  
"Well, compared to me, or even Kikyo, you are. Kikyo died a long time ago. So did I. But you gave me a second chance." He looked straight at her and she had to avert his golden eyes. "If Kikyo was still alive, she would be older than Kaede, maybe even dead. But you still have your whole life ahead of you."  
  
"Inu Yasha, I don't want to get in the way of your life. What happens to me happens. I know that I took a life away, and I want to repay you with my own."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her in amazement. She looked even more beautiful for some unknown reason. As usual she wasn't thinking about herself. She always wanted everyone else to be happy before her. Inu Yasha reached over and wiped a piece of hair out of her mouth. Unexpectedly she leaned into him quickly and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you. This is certainly the best birthday that anyone could ever have."  
  
Inu Yasha's cheeks went back to their normal color and he smiled at her. Not just any smile, not an evil smile, but a genuine smile. "But Kagome, I haven't given you the main reason for choosing you. I don't know what my life would be like without you. I realized it last night when I went to see Kikyo. She left me, but you are always there. Even when we get in an argument, we still are there for each other."  
  
"Inu Yasha,"  
  
"Kagome, I trust you more than my own mother. When Kikyo was alive we didn't have the same kind of relationship that you and I have because we're different. And I have lived without Kikyo before. I wasn't living before you because my heart was missing."  
  
Kagome looked at him blankly. Since when is he so wise and romantic?  
  
' What is he saying? What do I do? I'm not ready for this!'  
  
A/N: So it begins. I probably won't get many reads on this because everyone's probably tired of hearing the same dumb story. Oh well. Maybe I should try writing about another anime... we'll see. I have a few projects in the works right now including WHR.  
  
Oh, and just a brief statement from my heart. I am a woman against "SUPER FREE" and I would like to bring this terrible problem out into the open. Japanese women should have the same rights as American ones, and it is absolutely atrocious that their judiciary systems are so warped. If you're like me and want to live in Japan I implore you to try to join in the fight for women's rights. Though we are women, we are not property and we should have more respect towards our bodies.  
  
Sorry for the venting, there. I think I watch the news too much. ï 


	4. Shi

Inu Yasha reached out and pulled Kagome into him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head comfortably on his broad shoulder.

"Kagome, you said that you didn't care what happened to you, even though you know that you will just be some lifeless doll. How could you give up your whole life, just so I could be happy with Kikyo?"

Kagome whispered softly into his ear. Her arms tightened around his neck and she fought to get the words out. "Because I love you so much. I would do anything for you. All I ask is that you are happy." Inu Yasha blinked. Did she just say what he thought she just said? He pushed her away causing her to fall onto the hard ground. She looked up at him in anger and stood up.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Before he knew it she was off at a run. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she would be far from that beast.

' What have I done?'

Eventually Kagome's heart got the best of her and she turned around. This wasn't how she wanted to celebrate on their anniversary.

' How stupid! Why is it our anniversary? We aren't married. We're just...'

She lost her train of thought when she walked back to the clearing that her secret love had taken her to. There he sat, his eyes were closed with the peacefulness of sleep, but as she neared she saw that he was frowning.

' What are you thinking about, Inu Yasha. I hope that it's me.' She looked down at his body and before she knew what she was doing she had lain down beside him rested her cheek lightly on his knee. She, being a teenager, loved to sleep so she did.

Inu Yasha flinched at the brightness of the sun glaring at him cruelly. Just as he was about to stand up, he noticed a mass of black hair spread out all over his lap.

' Kagome?'

He became a little embarrassed at the fact that she was so close to his... "manhood" and he wanted to get her face away from it as fast as possible. Of course being so embarrassed about it didn't help; it only made matters worse. (You know what I'm talking about.) He couldn't control himself. This was worse than when he became a demon!

"Aaahh!" Kagome's head thudded onto the hard dirt. She looked up to see an embarrassed boy looking at her bug-eyed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" She picked herself up off the ground and brushed off her white shirt.

"Umm, sorry. I just was a little surprised to see you." Kagome looked at him inquisitively. He knew then that she knew he was lying. Fortunately she dropped the subject and he eventually stood up without the chance of embarrassment. Her scrutinizing look soon turned to one of shyness and she looked down at her feet.

' God, she is so cute! She's like a little girl, yet she looks like a woman and she is just so irresistible.' She finally looked up and it was hard for him to catch her quiet words.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was being stupid. Can we just forget about it?" Inu Yasha suddenly remembered what happened the night before and he nodded to her.

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" The miko was showered with hugs and cuddles and, at one point, a grab on the ass. She smiled at everyone, and decided to not make a scene with Miroku because Sango was standing there. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at them all and stood watching from a distance. He wanted to join in, but for some reason he felt awkward with Kagome. He tried to tell himself that he was being stupid. He told himself that he would hug Sango, but his fears of not being able to let go of Kagome held him at bay.

While everyone else was spoiling Kagome with attention Inu Yasha walked silently away. But Kagome saw and her eyebrows wrinkled up with worry. He had been acting strange since this morning, but she just figured it was just a mood swing.

Inu Yasha began to think to himself while he sat alone in the forest. Why had his body reacted that way? It was just Kagome. They had known each other for some time now and nothing had ever happened like that. He remembered a time when Kikyo had been lying on his lap. She was telling him about their future together and he watched as she played with a cherry blossom. He felt so in love with her and so passionate towards her, yet she never turned him on. No matter how much she kissed him or how much she flirted, he was calm and collected.

So why was it different now? Kagome had just fallen asleep. She wasn't doing anything, so why did he suddenly erect? Why did just looking at her make him sigh? He sat for a while, asking himself questions until he felt a presence approaching. He turned to see Kagome walking slowly with a worried face. He turned away from her and sighed. He couldn't see her right now. Not when he didn't understand his emotions.

"Inu Yasha," she placed her hand on his shoulder and cooed gently. "Are you okay? You look like you're angry at me." She got no reply so she continued, "I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't my place. I know that you love Kikyo, and I can never be her. I got too caught up in the moment and I am really sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Sorry for what? Kagome, you did nothing wrong. I'm not angry with you, I'm just a little confused." He had turned and faced her. They were so close and he couldn't believe how good he felt with her leaning up against him like that.

"Confused about what?" When she saw him turn again she hugged him from behind. " Inu Yasha, you know that I'm always there to listen. So if you need my help just let me know. I have to get back to the others now, but I wish you would happy. It makes me sad when you're sad." She heard a slight smirk come from the body in front of her. "And I don't like to be sad on my birthday." She gave him one last squeeze and turned to walk away. But before she could say a final goodbye, he grabbed her hand and walked beside her.

She smiled up at him and he looked down at her. Kagome loved his rough hands and long claws. Inu Yasha loved her slender fingers and soft palms. ' We'll have a good day,' Inu Yasha promised himself.


	5. Go

Kagome stood up and looked around her. Everyone else had gone to sleep; except, of course, Inu Yasha. She knew that if he thought that she went to sleep he would rest for the night, so she curled up in her sleeping bag. For a while she stayed like that until she knew Inu Yasha had fallen asleep.

' What is she doing?' Inu Yasha peered at her from his tree branch. She was silently getting out of her blankets and slipping on her shoes. He leaned a little forward, but she didn't notice.

Kagome sat up on a rock, looking out at the choppy sea. They had had a long day, but all the traveling was worth it. Only a few times she had been to the beach, but it was never as peaceful as this. Although the wind was blowing fiercely, she didn't shiver. There was a small smile on her pretty face and she watched the waves as they rolled and crashed into each other. She got up and walked out towards the water. Her feet were at the edge of the water.

Inu Yasha looked at her looking into nothing. The wind blew her hair and her skirt flapped lightly around her hips. He had seen her stand like that so many times. Whenever her knees were together, her left leg slightly outwards, her arms limp at her sides he knew that she was at peace. She looked like something from a picture. Like a woman awaiting her husband to return from a sea voyage.

Suddenly the tranquil girl felt two arms wrap around her waist and a head upon her shoulder. She jumped, which caused her loafers to get wet. But she knew that touch. She knew the breath on her neck.

"Inu Yasha, what are you doing? I thought you were asleep?" Her gentle voice slithered seductively through his ears. She turned toward him and he released his grip.

"I wanted to talk to you. You said this morning that you would listen any time. I want you to listen now."

"Okay. What's up?" her words were far too casual for his liking, but he wasn't going to snap at her.

"I thought about it, and I realized something. I love you."

Kagome took a step back from him. Her eyes had dilated and she suddenly felt her feet wet from walking right into the water. "W-what????"

"I love you. I don't love Kikyo at all. I can't stop thinking about you and I-"

Kagome leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't just a peck. She wouldn't let go and when he tried to pull back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. When she finally let go, she put her cheek up to his chest and collapsed into him. Unfortunately he wasn't expecting this and they both fell over. He found her on top of him and didn't know what to do.

"Inu Yasha, I love you too! I've been dreaming of those words for so long, but I never thought that I would ever hear them!" She looked down at him and he could see the joy in her eyes. She was so beautiful. Her nose was nice and small, and her lips were smooth. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and they really suited her big brown eyes.

"Kagome, you're so beautiful." Now it was his turn to kiss her. He kissed so passionately and rolled her off of him without breaking it. They slowly opened their mouths and played with each other's tongues. Inu Yasha's glided over Kagome's and she felt a little tingle run through her body. She pushed him away for need of air, and he smiled at her as she panted. As he looked up at the stars he felt something thud on top of his stomach. It was Kagome, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed his neck, tempting him to take more. He could feel himself losing it again as she moved towards the base of his neck.

"Inu Yasha, don't lie to me. If you don't want me, tell me now. Don't you dare play games with me." She whispered into his ear, which sent a shiver up his spine. "And if you do, show me." He looked pushed her up and looked at her in surprise. Was this the same Kagome who he had protected throughout the year? What was she implying?

"Kagome, I want to be with you forever. I will never leave you. Not for Kikyo, or anyone else. You're all that I think about, and you make me happy. I once told you that I wasn't supposed to be happy and relaxed, but I want to be. You gave me life, and I want to share that life with you. I love you." Kagome had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She had never heard him talk like this before but she loved it.

"This is the best birthday ever!" She stood up, oblivious that he could see up her skirt and stepped off of him. She lay down on the ground beside him and he moved over to lay his head on her flat stomach. He could feel her breathing and her hand stroked his cheek. He reached up and held her hand. He never wanted to move; just stay this way. Eventually her breathing slowed and he felt that she had slept.

He got up slowly and saw that the tide was starting to come in. He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her back to the others. But instead of leaving her with her bed, he jumped into his tree with her and fell asleep, warming each other from the bitter cold of the night. He cradled her in his arms like a little child and his head rested on top of hers

**A/N: Sorry, no lemon on her birthday, but it is coming! I am just trying to decide how to write it. –Nishimura Tsuki-**


	6. Roku

No lemon yet... I can't decide how to write it! Sorry, but i'm gonna drag it out! But please read and review!

Sango looked up with wide-eyes. There was Inu Yasha, but she could also see Kagome's legs dangling. Miroku stood next to her with a knowing expression. He had been with them for too long to be surprised.

"Well, that's the end of their arguments."

"Miroku, should we wake them up?"

"Of course not. Let them spend some time together."

Kagome and Inu Yasha felt something tickling their noses and opened their eyes to see Shippo curling up. The little kitsune was seen flying across the forest by the two spectators.

**A few minutes later:**

"Good morning!" Kagome sat beside Sango and she was given a hostile look. "What's wrong? Is Miroku bothering you again?"

"Kagome, can we go for a walk?" Kagome nodded and they headed off for the forest.

"I saw you and Inu Yasha this morning." Sango noticed the teenager's face turning red. "Kagome, I want you to be careful. Don't give yourself away until you're sure that Inu Yasha won't run off with Kikyo again."

"What are you talking about? Sango, I'm only sixteen."

"I know, but Inu Yasha is much older and he might hurt you. I guess I just want to watch out for you. You're like my little sister."

"Don't worry, Inu Yasha isn't really into that kind of stuff, unlike Miroku." Kagome looked slyly at Sango. It was her turn to embarrass her

"I think that we should head back now." Sango's voice was wavering, and Kagome knew that she had effectively changed the conversation. She smiled and they laughed at all the stupid things that "their" boys did. It didn't help to see Inu Yasha and Miroku being splattered by the exploding soda in Shippo's hands.

**In a couple days (they went back to Kaede's village):**

"Inu Yasha, I have to go home. I have to go somewhere tonight. But I promise to be back tomorrow. Don't get into any fights without me." Inu Yasha looked up as she leaned closer to his ear. "And be nice to Shippo, he tries to impress you, but you're always so mean." Damn! She always thought about the trivial things. Why couldn't she just say...

"I love you, Inu. Be good!" She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. He saw the last strand of her raven hair disappear down the well, and his heart already ached for her.

' Well, a promise is a promise.' He climbed into the sacred tree to wait for his lover's return.

' I want to be with her right now. I want her; all of her. Why does she have to be so difficult? We should have mated already. What the fuck is taking so damn long? As soon as she gets back, that ass is mine.'

He smiled to himself in anticipation. He couldn't wait to rip that tiny skirt off her and take her breath away.

**In the feudal era, in the evening:**

"So you're going to a party tonight? Well, we are all going together, so if you want Eri can pick you up? She's taking us."

"Okay, that sounds great. When should I expect you?"

"Umm, 8:30. We will still have to pick up Ayumi."

"Alright, I'll see you in about half an hour, then. Ja!"

Kagome put down her phone. She was totally thrilled about this party. It had been a while since she interacted with her old friends. She couldn't wait, and she had been planning for this night. She had gone shopping the last time she came home, so she had something hip to show off. She had on a tight red miniskirt with a white t-shirt. Her red converse looked awesome with the white leg warmers that showed off her nice tan. She had straightened her hair and styled it so it looked a little more dramatic. Her eyes looked down upon her makeup box. She didn't even want to wear any, but her friends would have a fit if she didn't, so she took out her lip-gloss and eye shadows. She could deal with the clear gloss, but choosing the color for her eyes was hard. She smudged it on dramatically and smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked at it like a rock star. She looked at the clock on her wall. Five minutes. As she viewed herself in her full-length mirror, she thought that she looked like someone.

' Inu Yasha.' Oh my god!!! White and red with gold eye shadow? She shook her head at herself. She looked great, but felt a little embarrassed that she had subconsciously picked his colors.

' Oh well, he never has to know.' She heard a knock at her door and her mother saying that her ride was there. She raced down the stares, oblivious to the fact that Souta was staring at her confused.


	7. Shichi

Kagome walked into the crowded house. The lights were flashing and the music pulsed through her body. She walked in with all of her friends who were still in awe of how good she looked.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo stood in front of her and looked down with excitement. He was so tall, like Inu Yasha. Kagome sighed to herself but kept a smile on her face. Once he went to get them drinks, she wandered off to talk with some people.

As she pushed her way through the mass of bodies, she could feel someone watching her. She tried to look for them, but could see no one. She shrugged and kept walking until she found Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka sitting with some boys and giggling. She sat down beside them and one of them handed her a big bottle of sake. She looked at it and at her friends who were waiting for her to take a swig. She slowly put it to her lips and tilted back her head. It felt good to do something bad. She had been a good girl her whole life, and suddenly she knew that what she was doing was wrong and didn't care.

"So, your birthday was a few days ago. Or so your friends told me. Happy birthday."

She looked up at an older boy. His hair was thick and messy, with purple streaks in it. He was at least seventeen, and she smiled at him foolishly. He suddenly moved closer and introduced himself.

"I'm Arata. And you're name is Kagome?" She nodded at him with wide eyes. He put his arm around her and she suddenly felt like her friends set her up. She took another gulp of the bottle that was being passed around and her body relaxed a little. "You wanna dance? I promise, I'm awful."

' That smile, it's so hot. Just go for it Kagome, at least you're not stuck with Hojo.' One more gulp and she was on the dance floor. The world seemed to disappear around her and all she could feel was the pumping of the music echoing through her body.

**In the feudal era:**

Inu Yasha looked at the well sadly. His ears were flat on his head, and he had a puppy pout on his face. This was going to be a _very_ long night, and he couldn't wait for the morning.

' What's a party? I'll have to ask when she gets back. Whatever it is, it sure had her blood flowing fast. I could smell the excitement all over her. I wish she was as excited to be with me.'

His ears drooped even more and he looked up at the moon. He was suddenly aware of the silence in the air. There was absolutely no noise. It was a little strange that it got so solemn so suddenly, and the hanyou wrapped his haori around him even tighter.

**At the party...later on:**

Kagome sat down on the side of the bathtub. ' What am I doing here?' The sake had finally taken affect on her and she could hardly see anything. She looked up to see Arata standing over her.

"Hey beautiful, I think that it's time to have a little fun. You certainly look ready. I may have given you a little too much to drink. I've never seen a sixteen year old drink half a bottle and still have their eyes open. But that's ok, because I want you to put up a little bit of a fight."

Kagome looked at him. Her vision was blurred, but she could make him out all right. " What? I don't understand." She suddenly felt herself being pushed into the bathtub. The boy undid his pants and she panicked.

' Oh my God! What do I do?' Her mind was okay, but her body was uncontrollable. He grabbed her arms before she could fight back and pinned them down. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out duct tape. She could feel him tying her wrists to the bath faucet, but his grip was too strong for her. She screamed out, and he slapped her in the face. ' Like anyone would even care. It's just another incident. Nothing unusual.'

She could feel her skirt sliding up and her panties sliding down. She begged the boy on top of her to let her go. Her tears rolled down the sides of her face. "Kagome, my dear, I can't do that. You're just too beautiful to let go of now. Besides I was always taught to finish what I started."

She felt a searing pain shoot through her body. Again and again he banged her. She felt like her center was bleeding. It stung so bad that she couldn't even fight. Finally he moved on to slide up her shirt. He unsnapped the front of her silk bra and pushed his head into her breasts. He began to bite her left nipple hard and she yelled out in more pain, only to be punched in the eye. Then she could feel him squeezing them as hard as he could. The more he squeezed, the harder he pounded and he sucked and clamped his teeth down on he nipple once again. He stopped the squeezing and ran his nails down her body, scraping her sides. Soon he reached underneath her and grabbed her ass. He rubbed it gently before he spread her legs farther apart.

She wanted to fight, but she was too drunk and in too much pain to. She moaned and screamed for help, but nobody came. By now he stopped fucking her, and had his head between her legs. He licked at her, and buried his head into her warm blood. Once he got bored of his break, he sat her up against the tile, she closed her eyes, expecting him to leave but it wasn't so. "Open up, big girl." She could feel something being forced into her mouth and when she realized it was his dick, she gagged. He only laughed and pushed it farther in. It was suffocating her; she could feel his sweaty groin against her face and she didn't think that she could handle anymore. She saw a flash from a camera, and the member was pulled out. He punched her a couple times more and pushed her down again. He started hammering into her again and she heard another picture being shot. He spread out her legs once more and she heard another snap.

"Well that was a great party, but it's time that I go find some other cutie to play around with. It was nice meeting you, Kagome. I hope we can do it again." He smiled cruelly at her and unwrapped her arms. She lay in the bathtub while he walked out, and she finally felt the strength to stand up. She stepped out and saw the pool of blood, but she ignored it and fixed her clothes. She walked out of the house with her chin up, despite the pain throughout her body.

' Inu Yasha, if only I could get to you. I am so sorry. But I know that you're the only one I need right now. I love you.' She crawled to edge of the well and dropped herself over the edge.


	8. Hachi

Inu Yasha opened his eyes slowly. He could smell Kagome, but there was something wrong with the scent. He looked down at the well quickly to see her crawling pathetically towards the village. Just when she finally pulled herself into a stand, she fell face first, unable to use any more energy. Inu Yasha caught her just before she hit the ground and cradled her in his lap.

"Kagome? What happened?" The miko turned her head slowly towards his. Tears were falling down her flushed cheeks. A trickle of blood fell from her lower lip and her eye was blue and bruised. Inu Yasha stared in horror at her. But amidst her obvious pain she smiled. It was weak, but he saw it. She leaned into him and nuzzled his chest as he carried her quickly back to Kaede's hut. He burst through the door and everyone awoke with a start.

"Inu Yasha, please leave with Miroku and Shippo. Ye can not be here while we tend to Kagome's wounds." Sango pushed the frantic half-demon out the door, and Miroku held him down.

****

Sango appeared and wiped her forehead tiredly. She headed straight for Miroku, all the while avoiding Inu Yasha's piercing stare. She began to mumble into the monk's ear, and his eyes widened. He stepped back and looked at her, his eyebrows bunched together. Sango left him with a secret nod and walked past Inu Yasha into the hut.

"Come, Inu Yasha. We need to speak alone."

The curious hanyou followed the monk. They finally came to a clearing where they could sit and Inu Yasha waited for the news. He knew it was bad from the look on his friend's face, but he hadn't prepared himself for what he was about to hear.

"Kagome is really hurt; not only physically, but mentally. I think we might be taking her back to her time for a while to put her in her doctor's care."

"What's wrong? I know that she was beaten up, but that isn't as serious as you're making it sound."

"She was raped. I don't know by who, or where. She won't speak to anyone."

"Raped? I've lost you."

"Some man forced her to have sex with him by use of violence."

"What?!" Inu Yasha's mature voice suddenly cracked. He was angrier than he had ever been in his life. He turned and ran back to the hut. Miroku called after him, but the stubborn man wouldn't listen.

He burst through the door to the hut before anyone had the chance to stop him and looked down at the sleeping girl. Kaede and Sango knew that he needed some time with her so they didn't argue. Inu Yasha looked up to find them gone.

"Kagome." He whispered her name. Tears were falling from his golden eyes. He held onto her hand, wishing he could hold on to her and kiss her memories and suffering away.

"Inu Yasha? I thought you'd never come." She slowly tried to sit up but failed. She looked up at her love and tears sprung to her eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek with her soft hand.

' Is he crying for me? He really does love me.'

"I'm sorry. I never wanted anything like this to happen. It's all my fault." She sobbed silently. And he pulled her up onto his lap.

"Don't be sorry, Kagome. You did nothing wrong."

"Inu Yasha, just seeing you is all that I need. I love you." Before he had a chance to respond, she snuggled into his body and fell into a deep sleep.

Miroku stomped into the hut, looking for his staff. He saw Inu Yasha sitting with his eyes closed peacefully. In his lap was Kagome, her hands gripped the collar to his haori and she smiled in her sleep. Inu Yasha's arms supported her head and draped across her stomach. He sighed and stopped where he was. It had been a while since he met the two. He had been quite taken by Kagome, but he also knew that there was something between her and Inu Yasha. They had come so far, yet they never got bored of each other or left each other.

A vision of Sango fell into his mind. She stood there with a bright smile on her face and her arm waved excitedly. Somehow she was his Kagome. Even though he treated her badly she was patient and cared for him whenever he needed it. The vision was lost and reality grasped him harshly. He quietly grabbed his staff and headed out. Sango was waiting for him in a meadow with food and a warm smile. He couldn't wait to return to those beautiful eyes.

Kagome began to stir. She opened her eyes to the dim room and realized that she had slept almost all day. She tried to sit up, but her horrible memories came back to her. She looked up into Inu Yasha's face. He really needed that sleep. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't exert himself for others, and he always kept watch at night. She finally was able to scoot herself off of him quietly and stand herself up. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes from the night before and all she wanted to do was get rid of them. She walked over to where Kaede kept the extra priestess uniforms and changed. She stood in a daze, remembering when Inu Yasha had seen her in it. But how could he protest? She had nothing else.

"So you're feeling better?" Kagome jumped a little at the sound of the man's voice. His eyes were still closed, but he was aware of what was going on.

"I have to go home. I need clothes and a bath. Please take me to the well." His amber eyes opened and he nodded to her. He stood up tall and walked over to where she was leaning against the wall.

' She looks so pathetic and sad. I can see that she's smiling, but her eyes say differently.'

He gave her his arm and led her out into the fresh air. The sun was setting and he looked down at the miko. She was staring at it blankly, a soft shadow was upon her face. He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped hers around his soft neck. He didn't run; he didn't want to. And even when the arrived at the Bone Eater's Well, he went across with her.

"Inu Yasha, you don't have to do this, I can make it on my own."

"Kagome, I don't want you to wear yourself out. You can stay for a few days if you want. But I am going to come and visit you."

With that he kissed her lightly on the lips. She clung to him, but he put her down.

"I don't want you to leave me. Please, you're the only one that I need right now."

"I'll come back later. I promise." She looked at him sadly as he walked away from her. The smell of chicken filled her nostrils and she opened the door to her house slowly. She stepped inside and her mother ran towards her daughters light footsteps.

"Kagome? What in the world?" Before she had a chance to do anything else Kagome had sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her. Silent sobs could be heard from her bowed head.

"Kagome, I've given you some time to yourself, but now I think that it's time that we had a little talk. You know that I don't like to invade your privacy, but I think that this is serious."

"It's okay Mom, I need to talk to you."

"Is it about Inu Yasha again?" Mrs. Higurashi glared at Souta and shooed him out her bedroom. She locked the door and sat down again next to her daughter.

"Mom, I was raped." Mrs. Higurashi's mouth gaped, but her hand covered it. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"W-was it Inu Yasha? Please say it wasn't."

"No, of course not. I went to that party. Don't you remember? There was this boy and I did some bad stuff and he took advantage of me because I was so stupid." Her tears were drowning her words now. She was struggling to get the words out.

"Well, we'll have to do something about this. I can get a lawyer and"

"Why? You know nothing will happen. It was my fault I was the one who wore that short skirt and did my makeup and put myself in the situation. I am the one responsible for drinking. I knew what I was doing and I didn't care." Her voice had risen to a yell. Her mother put her arms around her to calm her down.

"Look, all that happened, well, there's no way to change that. But I still feel guilty."

"About what, dear? You did nothing wrong."

"Not about that. I'm broken now. I'm not sacred. How can I ever face him when I am used and soiled?"

"Whom are you talking about?"


	9. Kyu

A/N:: It will be a long time before there is a lemon. I am trying to figure out a way to get it in but I totally ruined my story. Anyways, if I were you I would stop reading it right now. It sucks.

Kagome fell into her bed heavily. She had shared a lot with her mom, and it embarrassed her a little. But it also felt good to tell someone about what was going on in her life. She looked at her clock. 9:00. It was very early for her to go to bed, but she had been through a lot.

"Inu Yasha..." She mumbled just before she drifted into her world of dreams. She laid there, a slight smile on her face until she heard a thump on her floor. She opened her eyes slowly to see Inu Yasha looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were asleep."

" I wasn't really. Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, I just had to tell the others that you came back. Otherwise they would have a panic attack."

Kagome sat up. Her pajama bottoms fell down a little, but she pulled them up before the boy noticed.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. I had a talk with my mom tonight, so I feel a little less guilty"

"What do you mean? How could you feel guilty? You're the victim." Inu Yasha was a little angry that she would even try to blame herself.

"Well, I'm past the other stuff, but what is really bugging me now is you."

"What?" Inu Yasha sat on her fluffy bed next to her. She looked so hot with her skimpy tank top and her eyes looking down. He knew that she was upset but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What? I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how much I love you." He only received a small smile before she continued.

"Inu Yasha, I have been torn apart. I'm no longer innocent. You can't even imagine what I went through that night. But what is killing me even more is that I can never be what you want. I love you, and I wanted to be with you forever, but I'm unfit to even hug you."

"Kagome, what the hell are you talking about? I love you. I know what happened, but I can't judge you for that because you couldn't help it. Of course I still want to live my life with you."

"But Inu Yasha," her voice was nothing but a stifled whisper. Her tears were leaving small damp spots on her bottoms. "I'm no longer pure. I'm no longer clean. I am used. How could you ever take me that way? All I wanted was one man but now I cannot be loved by anyone. How could you bear to be with me if you knew that another man had also been there? How could you live with the fact that he was all over me?"

Inu Yasha closed his eyes slowly. He hugged Kagome into him and rested his cheek upon the top of her head. Her raven hair smelled so sweet. But so did she. " Kagome, I want my love to take away all those memories. I want you to only laugh, and be happy. I don't care if you have supposedly lost your virginity because to me it doesn't count. To me you didn't do anything. That bastard was the only on who did anything. But I love you, and I plan on showing you how much." He released her and stood in front of her solemnly. She looked up at him anxiously.

"But not yet. Not here."

Kagome sighed. She was falling asleep and she stretched herself out again. Inu Yasha brought her blankets over her warm body and kissed her cheek. He sat down beside her bed and fell into his own world of bliss, bathing in his love's sweet scent.

Inu Yasha awoke with a start. He jumped up and stared at Kagome in horror. Her scream was short, but to him it seemed eternal. He hugged her tightly and she woke up. She was sweating and he could feel her heart pounding against his bicep.

"Inu...Yasha" She fell back to sleep and he rested her head on her pillow. He knew what she was screaming about and it stabbed him through his heart to think about it. He rested his head lightly on her chest and her hand rested on his silver hair. Even though he knew that she was asleep, he could not. He was too worried. As the morning drew near, he began to hear her mumble his name in her sleep. His ears perked up and he listened closely.

"Don't leave me... why...love you...Kikyo..." He glanced up to see tiny drops of water slide slowly down her cheeks. She looked so peaceful, but also so sad.

' Kagome, I'll never leave you. Kikyo is nothing anymore.'

Kagome felt the sunshine warm her pale cheeks. She felt Inu Yasha's silken hair between her fingers and she smiled to herself. She ran them through and he lifted his head.

"So, can you brush my hair today?"

Kagome laughed and it made him smile to see her back to her self. "Yes, of course!" She looked better today. Her eye was back to a normal color and her lip was almost healed. Her eyes, too, had a sparkle to them. She sat up easily and bent down to kiss Inu Yasha. He was surprised to feel her kiss so hard. She was totally turning him on. Her mouth, though she had morning breath, tasted like candy, and he couldn't help but think to himself how lucky he was.

"I'm sorry, I need to brush my teeth. I'll be back. She disappeared into her bathroom for a few minutes, but returned looking fresh and cheerful. She sat down on his lap and gave him a pout. "You know, I had a rough night last night. I kept having bad dreams."

"I know. I heard you, but I calmed you down a little."

She smiled at him and stood up. "I have to get a shower and change, okay? I'll be right out."

She grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. Inu Yasha heard the water turn on and began to look through her closet. He found a white, silk kimono with pink flowers and a baby pink obi belt. He looked at it. It was so pretty, and he wanted her to wear it. He was so used to seeing her in her uniform, it would be nice to see her in something decent.

"Or maybe not. Let's see what other skirts she has."

"I have this one." She walked out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following her. He looked with wide eyes. This skirt was very short. It was white with a blue bow on the waist. It sat on her hips, and he couldn't believe how tiny it was.

"What? Do you not like it?"

"Uh, no. I _really_ like it." She stared at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You've been hanging out with Miroku too much. I think that I'll change. It's getting kind of cold."

"Please don't. I like it when you wear skirts." She reached into her sock drawer and sighed. After digging for quite some time she pulled out a pair of her leg warmers and threw them on. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"All right, what do you want to do today?" She saw the look of lust in his eyes and shook her head.

"How about we do stuff with your friends? I haven't met them, but they seem nice in the pictures."

"If we do, you have to pretend like you are really nice and "

"Pretend? I am nice!"

"Not to strangers. They kind of know who you are, but they think you're rude. Any ways, I'll get you some clothes and a hat. We can go out to breakfast or something. Kagome ran downstairs to get some appropriate clothes for him. While he changed, she called up her friends.

"I want you to meet someone... No... How about WacDonald's...Ja ne!"

"Inu Yasha, are you ready?"

"Damn it, wench, these clothes are stupid."

Kagome looked up to see Inu Yasha standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

A/N:: I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been really busy. I'm going back to school September 7th, so after that it should be pretty regular because I spend my lunches on the computers. Thank you for all of your reviews. I have broken my record and it warms my bleeding heart to hear from you guys. I am sorry for the rape thing, but I felt a need to put it in. Ja!


	10. Ju

Chapter Ten 

Inu Yasha saw the look of amazement on Kagome's face. Her cheeks turned a soft pink and her big eyes wandered across his body. He had on a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt on. A baseball cap covered his ears and a pair of red converse was in his hands. He looked perfect. Even some of the most popular guys in her school weren't as handsome as he.

"I don't want to wear these."

"Well I guess that you can wear some flip flops. Hold on. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later she returned with a pair of sandals. She was glad that her mother was thinking of her all the time. Every time she would go out shopping she would pick something up for the young man that came to visit.

"All right, we're gonna be late of we don't go now." Kagome grabbed onto his hand and pulled him out the door. On their way over Inu Yasha got a long and boring lecture on how to act and what to say. They walked in and immediately found the big booth that they always took.

"Uh, hey." Inu Yasha found six eyes staring at him stupidly.

After the introductions they ordered their food. Inu Yasha didn't really like the sound of any of the foods but finally settled for a hamburger because he wanted some meat.

"So, Kagome's been telling us a lot about you. We were wondering when we would finally meet you." Yuka glared at him as he inched a little closer to Kagome. He could feel the girls' anger towards him and he knew that he would have to work really hard to charm them. As their conversations went on he became more relaxed and Kagome would have to remind him not to use such bad language. Finally Kagome decided that it was time to go home. She seemed a little snappy and practically yanked the hanyou out the door by the ear.

"What is your problem?"

"Well, you're the one flirting with my friends. It's quite obvious that they like you, and you just encourage them. What? Am I not good enough anymore? You are such an"

Kagome suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel her knees about to collapse and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Kagome?" He glanced towards where the brown eyes were pointing and saw a boy talking to a young girl. Before he knew it, Kagome had disappeared into the sea of people that floated on the Tokyo sidewalks. He sped up and finally hunted her down as she turned into her neighborhood.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just left me there." Although he could smell her tears, he was angry. She turned to him quickly and threw her arms around his neck.

"I want to go back. I feel much better and I just want to go home."

"But you are at home. Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"I mean that I want to go home to your time."

Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow at her. Since when did she want to go to the feudal era? And why on earth would she call it home? He picked her up and walked back to her house. By the time he had changed back into his kimono, she was packed and waiting for him.

"Are you sure that you wanna go already?" She nodded quickly as he grabbed her backpack and wrapped his other arm around her waist. They neared the well entrance and Inu Yasha could feel her body relax. What had happened back there? He knew that he would find out eventually.

"Kagome? What are you doing back so soon?" She smiled weakly at Miroku and he glanced up at Inu Yasha. "Well, you're just in time. Sango and I were just about to go out and help a nearby village that is having some troubles with a demon."

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bow and arrows. Inu Yasha snatched them out of her hands and looked angrily down at her.

"You're not going anywhere. I want you stay and rest. You're still too weak to fight."

"I am not. Give them back." When she saw Inu Yasha raise her weapon above his head she looked at him cockily. "Osuwari!" Before the spell had worn off she was already on Kirara ready to go.

"Just let her." Miroku restrained him from forcing her back inside.

Kagome felt a great claw wrap around her body. They had been fighting for hours it seemed that her body had finally worn out. She couldn't even fight to break free.

"Hirakoutsu!" (sp?) A great boomerang flew past her face and she felt the grip on her loosen. Inu Yasha caught her just in time and yelled something to the others. Kagome could only feel his tight grasp on her and the wind streaming through her hair.

Finally they stopped and Inu Yasha looked down at her. "Stay here. I will be back." He kissed her quickly on the forehead and ran back the way that she came. But her smile didn't disappear so quickly.

' I must be the luckiest girl in the world.' With that she fell into a deep sleep only to awaken in Kaede's hut later.

Kagome opened her chocolate eyes to see Shippo curled up underneath her arm. The little kitsune was really adorable sometimes. Before she knew it she had become the mother of Shippo but she didn't mind. She ran his soft fur through her fingers and sighed happily.

"So you're awake. Sorry about Shippo, he just is too attached to you."

"Why is that bad? Aren't you a little attached to me too?"

Inu Yasha looked down at the girl beside him and saw the sexiest little smirk on her face. They were hanging out too much. Inu Yasha had grown too soft, and she picked up all of his little habits. He had even heard her curse under her breath once when she thought no one was listening.

"Keh, whatever."

Kagome knew what that answer meant. She sat up and cradled her "son" in her arms.

"I wish you two would get along. It seems that I've become his mother and it would be so much easier if you would just be nice and act like a father. Besides, all he wants to do is make you proud. You're his role model."

Inu Yasha looked down at the smiling kitsune and smirked. Kagome watched him as he walked out of the hut and disappeared for a couple hours.

_A/N:: I apologize for not updating sooner. My computer crashed and I got banned from the Internet because I was being a stupid person. Thankfully I started school and I can now update whenever I want to. I'm in computer classes and we can basically do whatever we want. Do any of you watch Serial Experiments Laine? It's such a good anime! Thank you for all of your reviews. I decided that I would just try to get over my flames and do what I want to do. Keep it up guys! I love you all. You're my only friends :P Tsuki_


	11. Ju Ichi

Chapter 11:

It had been over a month and the gang still didn't find any jewel shards.

"Inu Yasha, can we practice fighting?"

"Again? Well, at least you're persevering." Shippo jumped off his shoulder and ran towards the clearing that they used for practice. Inu Yasha ruffled Kagome's long hair as he walked past her.

Lately all he could think of was her. He wanted her, but the only thing he could get was her hand in his. Sometimes she would cling to him or hug him when he looked sad, but what she didn't know was that he was sad because of her. She was well in her prime. It was now that he could smell her in heat. And he was so ready for her.

The month had gone by quickly and brought many changes to the young miko. Her hair had grown longer and she seemed to be a little taller too. Her whole body had matured more, and it drove his senses crazy every time she walked past him. And her beautiful smile melted his heart.

"Inu Yasha, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

He nodded in reply. Kagome's short skirt swayed with her hips and she glanced back at him with innocent eyes.

"Inu Yasha, I just wanted to apologize. I know that ever since my birthday we haven't really moved on in our relationship. But I think that we have time and I really want to be closer to you."

Inu Yasha smiled up at her. A rare smile, which she only saw once in a while. He leaned up to her and kissed her glossy lips. He savored the sweet flavor of vanilla and he felt her skinny arms wrap around the back of his neck. She was the one who pulled back, but she leaned into his chest and sighed contentedly.

"Can we spend some time together tonight?"

Kagome looked up at him with hurt in her eyes, but before she could respond he spoke again. " I just mean to spend time together. We won't do anything that you don't want to do." Her frown turned to a smile.

"I'll ask Sango to watch Shippo. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"I love you."

"I love you more than you know."

Kagome grabbed onto the hanyou's rough hand as he led her through a field of flowers. He was acting strange all day, but she figured he was just excited.

"Right here. This is the spot."

"What spot?"

She saw two wide amber eyes looking at her. He pulled her into his lap and she leaned back on his muscular front. He was so warm. And safe. No matter what she knew that she was safe in his arms.

"I want to ask you something."

Her heart began to beat harder and she knew that he could hear it. "What is it?"

"I want you to be my mate."

"Mate?" She suddenly remembered that he was half dog demon. Sometimes it just didn't seem like he was any different that anyone else, but there was that dangerous "demon" side to him. He was slightly puzzled at the look on her face. It was one of worry, but also she was trying to hold back a smile. "Sorry, sometimes I just forget that people here use different terminology for things."

He smirked as her cheeks reddened for a moment. It was a bit blunt, but he wanted an answer. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and turned toward the stars. He looked down at her with patience. He watched as her eyes drooped a little and widened.

"Inu Yasha, I love you. I don't know if fate has sent me here; perhaps we will never know. Perhaps it was just an accident, but I'd like to believe that it was the kami. They must be the ones who crossed our paths. I can't remember feeling so whole before I freed you from that tree, and when I first saw you, I knew that there was something pulling me toward you, which could be why I ran to you for help. Deep down, I know that we were meant to be. Inu Yasha, I wish to fulfill my destiny, but I have changed. I cannot be yours when I have been with another. I want to love you, but I know that I cannot be loved. I-"

The hanyou spun her around quickly and looked into her shocked face before kissing her deeply. He was not forceful, or passionate, or sexual. But that soft kiss told Kagome how wrong she was. Her palms rested on his shoulders for support, and slowly Inu Yasha fell backward into the fragrant flowers. True bliss was between the two and they both felt a surge of electricity flash deep within their bodies. Kagome broke for breath.

"Kagome, you are the reason that I am living. You are the reason that I want to live. You keep me going, and I want to keep you going. You will always be mine. I told you that I would love you until your pain was nothing. And I will."

Inu Yasha rolled her over and crawled on top of her. He leaned down, but this time he kissed her with passion. He could feel her body going limp beneath him and he slid his hand up her arm and down her side sensually. It felt so good to slide his hand across her silky curves. Her body was hot and he knew that his own was too. He released his lips from hers and looked down at her earnestly only to find that she had the same pleading look on her own. Her lips had swelled from the fiery kiss that had just provoked them. She could feel his breath clash with her own and her heart pound hard along with her lower half...

So, maybe I lied about always being able to update, but please give me a break. I have sooooo much homework and sooooo much Cross Country practice, that I have lost the few friends that I have and substituted them with textbooks. I have finally had a relaxing weekend, so I decided to write. I will do my best, but don't go checking the computer every day, cause it ain't gonna happen. If you would like to give me an input or if you have nothing to do, you can email me at . Please Read and review! Oh, and THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU HAVE GIVEN. I really appreciate it, whether good or bad.


End file.
